


【mob杰猜杰】灵魂的重量

by ThreeSeven



Category: SPL2, 杀破狼2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSeven/pseuds/ThreeSeven





	【mob杰猜杰】灵魂的重量

【mob杰猜杰】灵魂的重量  
*有r18|np|血腥描写  
*少量猜杰提及  
*部分剧情篡改

begin

本该秩序井然的监狱里，此刻一片混乱，狱警和罪犯互相殴打，空气里散播着暴力的因子,四处飞溅着不知何处而来的或邪恶或正义的鲜

而这一切的罪魁祸首，陈志杰正拿着抢来的手机躲避着狱警们的追捕。他胸前为了逃狱而自己划出的伤口草草的用酒精浇过，随着他每一次迈步奔跑和挥拳反抗而抽痛，流血。

可他却不能停下。这是他唯一联系外界的机会。若此次不成功，同样的做法不能得手第二次。他拿着手机，一边找寻着信号好的地方，一边拐入了一间偏辟的牢房。

牢房里居然有女人!一个身穿狱服的女人被-一个健壮的男人压在身下，身旁几个满脸淫笑的男人在吹口哨或者看戏，她的双手死命的推开男人，却只是徒劳。男人几个巴掌扇过去，女人就口鼻流血不再挣扎。

陈志杰犹豫了一瞬，打算退出牢房。当务之急是联系香港那边，让他们知道自己的位置。他强迫自己不去看女人的惨状。他不是不想帮忙，可他真的没有力了。胸口的疼痛和手机里的信号格就像是横在他脖颈的一把刀。

“放开我妈妈!”有小女孩用英文叫喊着。陈志杰看见一个小女孩朝着那个压着女人的男人冲去。

“不要去!”陈志杰在心里呐喊。但是小女孩已经冲过去了，去掰男人的手臂。而那个男人只是不屑的一笑，一边继续扒女人的衣服，一边手臂一挥就将小女孩挥到了-边。她的光洁白嫩的额头就这么撞在地上，擦破皮，渗出鲜红的血珠。

小女孩刚好被摔到陈志杰旁边。她有些爬不起来，只能微微抬头看着陈志杰。然后她的绝望的眼里突然闪过一道光，“我记得你! ”她用英文说:“ 我记得你才进来时说过，HongKongpolice!”她说着挣扎着站起身，想要去拉陈志杰的衣服，却被另一个男人一脚踩住了背。女孩疼得哭了出来。陈志杰在她的，水汪汪的眼睛里看见了自己。陈志杰认命般的闭上了双眼。

于是，踩着小女孩的男人被一脚踹翻了。“Iam police!”陈志杰叫喊着，一手抱起小女孩 ,同时冲向了那个仍然被压着的女人。

他是警察。至少此刻是。

场面很快混乱起来，他将小女孩放在背后的角落，然后冲向那个已经扒开女人上衣的男人。那个男人很健壮，整个右臂上是繁复的纹身。陈志杰将他从女人身上掀开，然后开始和他缠斗。

很快，整个房间的罪犯都加入了战斗。哪怕这样，陈志杰也还勉强能够应付，哪怕胸前的伤口被一次又一次击中，哪怕全身已经到处都是被打的淤青。

可是一切终究是对他不利的。当一个罪犯假装被打倒，然后抓住了小女孩过后，局势被改变了。

那个罪犯一手抱起小女孩，然后另一只手死死的掐住了小女孩的脖子。女孩的脖子太细:了，在那个人手里显得脆弱而苍白。而小女孩的妈妈早在混乱中不知去向了。

的确，陈志杰一-个人又能做什么呢?

罪犯举起小女孩，一边收紧力道，一边用眼神示意陈志杰。小女孩的脸因为缺氧被憋得有些发红，微微张嘴，看起来似乎想要吼叫，却发不出声音，像极了溺水的人。陈志杰立马停止了反抗。眼前小女孩的脸与记忆深处的妹妹重叠了。

他很快被三个人重重的按在地上，胸前的伤口重重的与地面撞击。陈志杰忍不住呼痛了一声，而他的与凶悍不符的意外柔软声音，吸引了罪犯们的注意。此刻被三个人压在地上的他，竟意外的显得娇小。

那个纹身男人走过来了。他本就因为性犯罪而入狱，失去了到手的女人让他心情极差，天知道他已经憋了多久了。而且他似乎是监狱里说的上话的人，其它罪犯都隐隐有以他为首的倾向。

他先是居高临下打量了一会儿陈志杰，然后示意其他人将他翻过来。随后他泄愤般的撕掉陈志杰本就破烂的上衣，将-根手指狠狠的戳进了陈志杰的伤口。

“啊! ! !”陈志杰疼得剧烈的挣扎，惨叫声充斥了整个监狱。为了能够按住他，又有两个人过来按住了他的腿。他的小麦色皮肤就这么暴露在一干罪犯的视线之下。而他身的皮肤在汗液的润泽下显得光滑而富有光泽，让人想要狠狠摸一摸。

当纹身男人终于放过了志杰，志杰只觉得几乎虚脱。他干涩的嘴唇微微开合,剧烈的喘气来弥补缺失的氧气。他的圆而弧线优美的胸部就这么高高低低的在几个男人的面前起伏。

于是他们便伸手去摸了。没有忍耐的必要。三双手就这么游走在陈志杰光滑的皮肤上,还有人坏心思的去揉搓志杰生涩的乳头。陈志杰胸前涌出的鲜血就随着三双手被摸得到处都是，血腥而刺激人的施虐欲。

剩下两个按住志杰腿的人觉得眼馋，干脆将手伸进了志杰的裤子。他们一人一边捏住了志杰的两个饱满的臀瓣，开始大力的揉捏。

陈志杰只觉得全身上下都被抚摸，伤口的疼痛夹杂着奇妙的酥麻，让他的口中溢出细碎的呻吟。

这声音可真是软啊，压抑而痛苦,让几个罪犯都兴奋了起来。

纹身的男人当然也兴奋了起来。既然这个中国佬要逞英雄，他想，那就让他来代替那个女人吧。于是舔了舔嘴唇，示意按着陈志杰腿的人将陈志杰裤子扒下来。

两个人一下就明白了，他们飞速的扒下了陈志杰的裤子，然后一人一边，陈志杰的双腿分开，将他的臀部高高的抬起。

陈志杰想要反抗，可每当他有什么异动，小女孩的脖子就会被死死的掐紧。他渐渐的也就不反抗了。

纹身的男人用那根蘸着陈志杰鲜血的手指贯穿了他。毫无温柔可言。陈志杰痛得咬牙，但他没有叫出声。

男人似乎是不满他的安静,很快在陈志杰体内的手指变成了三根。鲜血顺着陈志杰的大腿根流了下来，不充分的润滑伤到了第一次被使用的后穴。

可是这又有什么关系呢?只要这个肉穴依然是柔软温热的，那就行了。男人就这么将坚硬的性器捅入了陈志杰还在流血的小穴。陈志杰疼得肌肉紧绷，连带着肠壁收缩，夹得男人一整舒爽。男人一脸淫笑的用泰语说了什么，可陈志杰不懂。

男人开始动起来了,每一次的抽插都仿佛是在撕裂陈志杰。憋了几年的罪犯，不会怜惜陈志杰。男人只想要疏解自己直白而强烈的欲望。志杰开始呻吟，不，开始呼痛了。

香艳的场面和压抑的声音刺激着在场的每一个人。很快，陈志杰被高高的抬起，他的头被迫仰起，成一一个难受是角度，然后一根腥臭的肉棒捅进了他干涩的嘴唇。

陈志杰被这股味道熏的几乎呕吐，但他还是不得不吞吐这根肮脏的阳物。-滴生理泪水从他眼角落下了。他只觉得自己快要被男人的性器贯穿。而他在余光中看见越来越多的人脱下裤子露出他们狰狞的性器，一步步的朝他走来。

此刻，他的乳头分别被两根性器摩擦着,透明的前液在他身上肆意的涂抹。有人对着他摇晃的肉体撸动性器，等到肉柱前端喷出白色液体时，就将它们尽数喷洒在他的脸上或者胸前或者腰间或者随便哪里。

陈志杰整个人就好似从精液里面捞出来似的，全身都是粘腻的液体。他抽空递给小女孩一个安慰的眼神，却被纹身的男人看见了。

于是他一-边嘲笑陈志杰还有功夫去安慰别人，一边招呼旁边还在手淫的罪犯，两人调整了姿势，一同将性器捅入了陈志杰的后穴，然后一同将性器捅入了陈志杰的后穴，一前一后的抽插起来。

更多的鲜血涌出了。陈志杰疼得脚趾蜷缩,而他的脚趾连着的脚，也被性器摩擦着。他的柔韧性实在是太好了，他的身体被肆意的弯折成各种姿势，去取悦男人们肮脏的欲望。

陈志杰多想晕过去啊。可他不能，他看见小女孩用包含泪水的眼睛注释着他，他不愿让她担心。多小的孩子啊，在被折磨得几乎昏厥时，志杰想，她本该幸福的生活的。

当陈志杰身上的男人又换过一波过后，那个抓住女孩的罪犯终于忍不住脱下裤子朝陈志杰走来了。他相信陈志杰已经没有反抗力了。

而他不知道的是，陈志杰等这一刻已经太久了。他乘着所有人都放松警惕时，突然暴起挣扎，然后一把抱起小女孩，冲出了这间牢房。而他的，作为唯一希望的手机，早就被人群踩得粉碎。

陈志杰就这么身体赤裸的奔跑着，血液混杂着精液从他大腿根部往下流,他的嘴角还残留着白色的粘液。

好在狱卒们终于来了。他远远的看见女孩的妈妈领着阿猜他们往这边过来了。

他拼了命一般的冲向他们，他认得阿猜，监狱里唯-和他交流的人。他记得他的眼睛。

当陈志杰终于冲到阿猜面前的时候，其它狱卒的警棍也落在了他的身上。他的腿部被重重的击打，只好被迫跪下。

而陈志杰丝毫不在意，他甚至如释重负的笑了，然后他将小女孩举起，推向了阿猜。

阿猜阻止了其它狱卒对陈志杰的继续攻击，然后颤抖着双手接过了小女孩儿。

而就在那一刻，陈志杰晕倒了。他的伤痕累累的躯体，脆弱的横陈在冰冷的地板上。

阿猜将自己的警服脱下，盖在了陈志杰身上，给了这个破碎的灵魂一点遮蔽。

他只觉得手上抱着的小女孩变得无比的沉重，好比一个香港警察灵魂的重量。而此刻，在场的所有人，都比陈志杰还要赤裸。

而在这一刻，阿猜就知道，自己永远也忘不了这份沉重了。

end

(note:关于志杰的妹妹，删减部分有讲过实在水里溺死的，所以志杰有心理阴影。)


End file.
